This invention is directed generally to a carrying case, and more particularly to a carrying case for storing and transporting a plurality of like, relatively flat, thin items such as compact discs (CDs) or the like. While the present invention may have applications other than the carrying of compact discs, the ensuing description will be facilitated by specific reference to the problem of providing a carrying case for compact discs.
Compact discs have all but replaced vinyl long-playing records, and in many instances are also rapidly overtaking audio tape cassettes in popularity, primarily because of the quality of the audio sound produced by CDs. With increasing popularity and sales of CDs, has come an increasing popularity of portable CD players. These CD players range from relatively small compact players which may be carried on the person and listened to through earphones to relatively large units, often including AM/FM radio and extensive controls and incorporating loudspeakers. Such portable players may be arranged for operation either from AC household current or by DC batteries to achieve portability. Increasingly, automotive audio systems are also being provided with CD players.
Accordingly, there is an increasing need to provide suitable carrying cases for storing and transporting multiple CDs for use in home players, in portable players and in automotive players, at the option of the consumer.
A number of features are desirable in such CD carrying cases. Initially, the case must be capable of holding a plurality of CDs in a protected enclosure. Thus, the case should include a protective outer portion which completely surrounds the CDs carried therein and protects them against damage in the event the carrying case is roughly handled, dropped, or the like. Additionally, it is convenient for the CDs to be disposed within the case in such a way that the individual CDs can be reviewed and identified without removing them from the case, to aid in selecting a particular CD from those carried in the case. Depending upon the orientation in which the CD's are carried, such identification prior to removal may be facilitated or inhibited. While it is possible to view the titles by observing only the edges of the CDs when in individual cases or "jewel boxes" with printed labels or inserts intact and in place, in many instances, it is nonetheless somewhat difficult to distinguish one CD from the next when the cases are closely spaced in a parallel or stacked orientation. It is much more convenient to view the individual faces of the CDs to identify and review all of the information which is printed upon the face of the CD itself. Such "face-on" viewing is the only way to identify the CD itself, when not in its "jewel box" with the printed insert intact and in place.
The carrying case of the invention, in addition to the foregoing, provides further desirable features. For example, the carrying case of the invention provides positive retaining means for retaining the CDs in place during handling and transport of the case, even when the opened case is tipped or oriented in various orientations. Also, the carrying case of the invention provides storage space for a maximum number of CDs within the minimum amount of space while yet providing secure mounting of each of the CDs to carrying means or trays within the case. Additionally, the carrying case of the invention provides a convenient two-piece "clam shell" type outer case design utilizing relatively simple and few parts and avoiding mechanical hardware such as screws or other fasteners, complex handles, handle hardware, latching hardware and the like. Rather, the carrying case of the invention is constructed utilizing a minimum number of parts which are primarily of a molded plastic construction and may be relatively simply assembled and interengaged by hand, without the aid of specialized tools, fixtures, or the like, by relatively unskilled workers.
Furthermore, the carrying case of the invention is capable of opening in a flat condition for positioning on a flat surface to review the CDs carried therein. Conversely, the carrying case of the invention readily folds in a clam shell configuration and provides simple yet effective releasable latching means for holding the clam shell case together in a closed condition for transport and storage.